Never let you go
by foreverknights28
Summary: Adi has yet to make the biggest decision in his life- In the exchange of the life of one person which he values most in the world. Characters: Aditya and Saara I do not Own anything, The Credit for Adi, Saara and Kenny;s character goes to PR.


**AN:**

**First, I do not Own anything, The Credit for Adi, Saara and Kenny;s character goes to PR. **

**I hope I did justice to Adi, Saara and kenny's character, if I failed in it, then Sincere apologies PR. **  
**If you find any mistakes in this OS, please point it out without hesitating, :)**

* * *

**Never Let You Go**

The night in Mumbai City was perfectly normal, as any other night would be. Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, as usual buzz of the people walking all over the said place hanging in the cold night air of December. People were doing their usual routine, walk or ride home from their work or go to restaurants or nearby shops for dinner, not the slightest bit aware of the danger looming above; nor were they aware of the dilemma of certain people somewhere not far away. No one knows, except for three people, Aditya, Saara and Kenny.

Inspector Kenny stood amongst the unknowing crowd in the city's mall, hands balled into fists and drops of sweat on his forehead amidst the cold temperature from the incoming winter season. His trained eyes were shifting left and right and up and down, looking for any sign that may arouse his suspicion, but to no avail. He'd been doing the same routine for almost an hour now, running around looking aimlessly for the culprit's partner, and he has to find him soon, or else, he, along with all these innocent people in the building, will turn into ashes in a flash of a second.

_" If only I can inform the police about this. It would be a lot easier."_

Kenny thought as he made his way towards the other section of the mall. He walked fast but at the same time trying hard to remain inconspicuous and hiding himself among the crowd in case the bad guy will notice him.

He was surely taking lot of precautions while inspecting the area, after all he can't afford to lose his best friends which were now in the culprit's custody, one wrong move by him and the culprit wouldn't even take a second to finish his best buddies.

He looked down; his sharp eyes gleamed as he furiously scanned the area.

_"Damn..where they hell they are?"_ he banged his hands roughly on the railings, causing them to shiver a little. He glanced at his watch, _"only an hour left.._(he gasped) _I have to do something before things get worsened.."_ by saying this Kenny dashed out towards the other section trying to figure out the key behind the mystery.

...

Meanwhile, in a secluded warehouse in an abandoned building not too far from the Infinity Mall, where Kenny at present was searching for the culprit's partner, Adi stood stiffly, for once losing his cool as he glared menacingly at the man standing some feet away from him. He could have easily taken the man down, despite the gun the criminal's holding, if only the said gun wasn't pointing at a hostage, aiming directly for her temple, with that evil smile on his face that Adii very much wanted to wipe off.

For once, Adi lost his composure in front of a criminal; a thing he hadn't experienced more than what his one hand fingers could count. The only times he'd lost his cool were during the times when his most important persons were in danger. Though he was not new to such situations, he has experienced such situations in his career, but this one was different than the rest. A few feet in front of him, the deranged criminal was holding Saara as captive, with a gun aimed mercilessly at her forehead. And as for the situation which he cannot find control of in the moment –

_"Now, Aditya. I'm waiting for your answer. Have you made up your mind? Or do I have to give you a few more minutes to think? I'm quite generous with my victims, you know? I could give you a minute or so,"_ he smirked evilly while eyeing at Adi. He pulled Saara closer to him as he shifted the gun cautiously in his hand. "If you'll just beg."

Adi gritted his teeth in response. _"Like I would!"_

_"Oh? Are you sure you'll use that attitude towards me, Aditya? Don't forget I'm still holding the biggest ace here."_ The man tightened his hold on Saara, making the girl whimper in pain.

_"Don't you dare hurt her!"_

_"Adi..I'm okay..!"_ Saara replied, as she tried making him believe that she was fine but Adi knew she was not. He can easily read from her face that she was in a terrible pain, even if she tried hard to hide that pain, Adi could definitely identify that, after all he knew her from a long period of time, he can easily see through her face even if she is tries to hide it.

Adi glared at the criminal who was grinning broadly at Adi's helplessness , he was enjoying hurting them, by watching their head dropping in shame and the look of unable to do anything was internally soothing the culprit and was making him happy.

On the contrary, for Adi and Saara, each passing moment was nothing but a sheer torture. No doubt Saara with her karate skills could have easily apprehend the attacker single handed by now but alas she couldn't. Since if she does something reckless like that, the culprit who held her hostage would signal his partner which later detonates the bombs which are kept in Mumbai's most prominent places. The only purpose of holding Saara as captive and to blow up the city was Revenge! The culprit was just doing this for his vengeance, which he held against Adi, when he arrested his son for human and drugs trafficking, but his son committed suicide in police custody after he didn't have his drugs dose. When the father came to knew about his son's death, he blamed the entire police department and mainly Adi for his death, so in order to seek revenge; he plotted the bombs in said place and took Saara as hostage_._

_"Inspector Aditya? I'm waiting for your answer. Do you wish to save this girl in my hands? I could do that, but you very well know that if I let her go, my partner's hand there will itch…" He gestured to the other man looking over at them from the second floor of the warehouse. "And before you know it's… BOOM! _(he laughed loudly as he imagined the consequences)

Aditya tried to calm himself as he knew that he won't accomplish anything if he let his anger take over him. (The technique which he learned from the Acp sir. He started closely observing the things surrounding him, trying to figure out possible outcome) think Adi..How can you save Saara from this bastard..at the same time stopping the blast..

Adi glanced sideways to the man on the second floor, and from the distance, he could make out a small remote in his hand with a red button on it. He knew that one wrong move from him and the detonators would be set ultimately blasting certain places causing the death of many peoples. He has to somehow steal that detonator, at all cost. But how would he manage? The man's on the second floor. He can't disarm him and even if he manages to move a bit out of the ordinary, the man holding Saara would not hesitate to pull the trigger. He couldn't even move that fast to get the switch. Either way he go first – Saara or the switch – one of the two men will do the worst. The only thing that's there to do is choose, but, hell, there's not even an option.

Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead, and one cascaded down the side of his face, his heart beating painfully against his chest. He's losing his cool again, he could feel it. His hands clenched tightly into fists and his teeth gritted hardly.

Saara was trying to ward off the man's grip on her, to no avail. Her arms and neck were already aching, but that set aside, she has to help Adi find a way to get them out of this mess. From her place a few feet away from him, she watched Adi's face as the young man continued to battle with his own self. He looked so worn out, fearful, and worried. She wished she could help him in any way, but her Karate was useless in this situation, at least until the gun was out of the picture. She focused her attention at the gun directed at her temple, and for the first time felt its coldness. Then she shifted her gaze to the man holding the detonator. There's no way for Adi to get that without rousing the attention of their enemies. They'll get killed even before they could get that switch.

The switch… She felt her heart constrict at the thought that entered her mind.

Her eyes momentarily glanced at the City which can be viewed from the window of the warehouse. She thought of all the people whose lives are in their hands, more particularly in Adi's hands. She couldn't possibly make him feel he let down all those people, could she…?

Thousands of lives compared to one… A bitter smile crept up her pale lips. It wouldn't hurt to sacrifice, right…?

She turned her gaze back to Adi, who, evidently, hasn't made up his mind yet. Unfortunately, she already has.

Adi felt the seconds ticking at the back of his head. He couldn't let all those people die, certainly not in a murderer's hands, but most especially not in his. But just the same, he can never, and will never ever afford to lose Saara… Not for anything.

He searched Saara's face, particularly those eyes that he loved and adored so much. He could look at them, even in this adversity that they were in, and he wouldn't feel the need to stray his gaze. Those eyes held millions of emotions and memories that had transpired between them, ever since the beginning of their lives. And the depth in her eyes mirrored that of his, mirrored it exactly. They shared the same emotions after all, the same memories, and the same life. For they were together, always. Their life now is just another starting point after they finally expressed their feelings to one another, He couldn't imagine his life without Saara in it.

Kenny hasn't found the bombs yet. I have to do something to stop them from exploding, at the same time protecting Saara. How will I get Saara out of that man's hold? If only I could do something..(Adi's thoughts were interrupted once again by the hoarse voice of the culprit)

_"Answered quickly Inspector Aditya? (he asked angrily, there was a bit of irritation, which got reflected in his tone) We're running out of time here. Now choose."_ He snapped up yet again.

_ "Those are not even options to choose from!_" Adi replied back sternly.

The man glared sharply at Adi adjusting his hold of the gun and pressing it tightly to Saara's head. Adi's heart hammered hard against his chest and he felt his knees weaken.

_"don't.."_

_"Make up your mind. Or the bullet will find its destination. This girl…?"_ He positioned Saara in front of him. "Or the city?"

Adi was losing his temper by every moment, this was one of the hardest times in his lives, for the first time he cursed himself for being a CID officer. For the first time he realized the hardships of being an officer. As a child he always heard the hardships from his dad, uncles, his grandfather Acp sir, but for the first time he was experiencing it. He realized the reality was much tougher than fiction, he snapped from his thoughts as he looked at Saara. And, God, he almost wished he never did. The look on her face sent shivers down his spine and made his heart do a double take after skipping a beat. Something painful seared his whole being, it tore everything down to his very core, and extended its damage to everything he had invested his whole life into.

_"s..saara._."

Saara smiled reassuringly at him.

_"Saara… D-Don't…"_ He couldn't find the exact words to say. She didn't say anything yet, but he's not dumb to not know the meaning behind that expression. The peaceful look on her face, sad, yet reassuring… Knowing her, he already had a feeling earlier that Saara would consider this. But he didn't think that it will come to this point. No words said, but he understood what she wanted to say.

_"It's the only way, Adi.. I'm really Sorry..(she smiled thru the tears) I can't bear you holding the guilt of taking those people's lives, even if none of it would be your fault. At least in this case, my death would not be on yours… I choose my death Adi..sorry it seems I can't be with you till the end, like I promised.."_

_"Saara…"_ Adi stared at her with a horrified look."_ You ."._

_"It's alright, Adi. "_ She tried to keep her voice steady as she didn't want him to see that she's scared, although he must have known that already.

_"So I guess that means the girl chose the city for you.. What a nice girl"_ The man shook his head and faked a sympathetic face. _"Tsk tsk, too bad, you're gonna die early." Then he turned to Adi and smiled evilly. "She chose her death over you. How pathetic can that be, a detective best at his job in cornering criminals, but losing the one he loves to another criminal." He laughed. "I guess this is goodbye for you two?"_

Saara looked at Adi and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Before he could see her crying, she shut her eyes tightly, whispered a silent goodbye to him, and prepared for her oncoming, permanent parting with Adi

But Adi was thinking otherwise. And his thinking was something Saara hadn't expected.

_"Suckerpunch.."_

Saara's eyes snapped open, causing the unshed tears to be sent flying in every direction. Her eyes landed on Adi, and for a moment there she was taken aback by his expression and sudden outburst.

_"What the hell you think about yourself..and what kind of nonsense is this"_ Adi shouted, his loud and angry voice tearing through the silence of the night and even through the serious danger they were in.

_" …"_ Saara's eyes started to water again as she stood there staring at him, looking quite stunned.

Adi had reached his limit, and to think Saara was the one who had crossed it. He was really, really mad right now.

_"I can't believe you're even saying those words to me! Don't you even regard yourself? After all those waiting you've done, you're telling me to let you go, just like that?"_

Saara could only stare back at him, unable to move or say something sensible. She was dumbfounded, to say the least. Considering their current situation, he must be really, really angry to just explode like that in the middle of this whole dilemma they're in. Even their enemies were left astounded by Adi's sudden explosion.

But Adi doesn't care one bit as he continued with his outbursts.

_"You listen to me Saara! I will never do or think what you're saying. And you should do the same! I will never let go of you, . Do you understand?" He caught her eyes and he locked it with his in an intense but furious gaze. "Not in a million years!"_

Saara tried to choke down a sob, but nevertheless it still escaped from her lips. Adi's words were working their way to her, trying to reason with her, without effort at all. Because for all she knows, he's right.

"_woah..quite dramatic huh.."_ the culprit remarked as he witnessed Adi's outburst.

_"That was really nice and sweet words Aditya..but you know what, this isn't a drama fiction. This one is reality..and after witnessing your act, I think I should ask my partner to switch the detonators…"_

_"no yo.."_ but before Aditya could say something the culprit signalled his partner asking him to switch on the bomb, Aditya and Saara knew the damage was done. They all turned their attention towards the window from where they can view the city but when nothing happen the culprit once again turned towards his partner to ask him but before he could react, a bullet grazed his shoulder, the sudden attack shocked the culprit.

Taking this as an opportunity, Saara wheeled around and out of the suddenly kicked him real hard on his shin, but not before giving him a full blown Karate kick on the face. The guy was on the ground in an instant, crouching in pain. Feeling somewhat satisfied, and after making sure that the man wouldn't stand up in a while, she ran towards Adi and flung herself to him, not quite minding about the situation. When they were still in each other's arms, they were interrupted by a dark skinned man who dashed inside the room only to find both of them safe.

_"Are you guyz okay?"_ he asked in concerned tone.

_"Of course, we are. Btw, what about bombs? Were they located..?"_ Adi asked.

_"yeah. I have informed your friend about that..he will take care of it.."_ he replied as he took a look of that man who laid unconscious on the ground due to Saara's punch.

Adi and Saara found his behavior quiet unusual so they glanced at him confusingly. He looked different to them, his clothes were really different from what he used to wear and his hair style was quiet messy from his usual one.

_"Thanks Abhijeet Uncle, you came at rite time for saving us.."_ Saara thanked him genuinely.

The man got up; his back was still facing them.

_"You are highly mistaken lady..If you want to thank your savior it would be better you say the right name."_

Adi and Saara exchanged confused glances but soon their confusion got clear when the man turned around to look at them, his face was pretty much familiar to them, except the scar on the left side of his face which made him distinct than the one they knew.

* * *

**AN:**

**First, I do not Own anything, The Credit for Adi, Saara and Kenny;s character goes to PR. **

**I hope I did justice to Adi, Saara and kenny's character, if I failed in it, then Sincere apologies PR. **  
**If you find any mistakes in this OS, please point it out without hesitating, :)**

**Okay, so how was it? I know this is quite fast paced and many of you may find it illogical and not up to the mark.**

**and as far as last part is concerned I don't think I have to mention the Visitor's name, I guess all must have guessed it ;)**

**Do share your views about this one, Thank you :)**


End file.
